Prophcies of War
by Vhaeraun The Masked God
Summary: How will two demi-god siblings survive when they learn the truth of their parentage, and are forced into a quest with no training. Sorry if the summary sucks this is my first fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tiberius

School Troubles

Have you ever seen something that you just can't explain? Maybe someone with a single eye right in the middle of their head or a dog the size of a school bus. If so you either are insane or able to see through the mist. Well until a few days ago I thought my sister and I were insane.

My name is Tiberius Lagrange.

I am thirteen years old. Just a few weeks ago I was living with my mom and half sister Mara, while attending River End Middle School. My life was pretty normal except for the strange things I saw every now and then. Then about a month ago a new teacher came to my school.

My normal English teacher Mr. Deek went on leave due to "personal matters" and was supposed to be gone for a while. That is when my worst nightmare came into my life Ms. Connors. She was short black haired with striking grey eyes that could see into your very soul, with a voice that made nails on the chalkboard sound like my favorite song.

Being dyslexic already made English hard enough but with a teacher that pushed me harder then my own mother it was like torture. She expected me to read out loud in class and when I got a word mixed up I could swear I saw her eyes turn reptilian like a snake. To make things worse she also taught my little sister who like me was dyslexic meaning we both noticed the same things about our beloved teacher.

If it wasn't for my friend Lloyd Green, Mara and I would never have made it out of Ms .Connors class literally. He was my age with curly blonde hair and green eyes. Like me he was an outcast more so because of his strange habits such as making strange noises when agitated then purposely like me. Another reason may have been the constant limp in his walk. Even though he may have had weak legs he still moved pretty fast when he smelled food.

So by the end of the first week I dreaded going to class even more then normal, which was really something considering my previous feelings about the subject. So on the Friday of the first week Ms. Connors was there I was told by her to stay after school for extra help. Little did I know so were Lloyd and my sister. Needless to say I was surprised when I got there and they were there too. Quickly getting over it I sat down so that I wouldn't have to hear the teacher speak only to hear her screech about me not moving fast enough.

When I reached my seat she handed out worksheets that had strange pictures on them like birds carrying people off and a dog breathing fire at some snake looking creature. Not seeing what this had to do with English Mara raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes girl what do you want?" Hissed Mr. Connors

"I was just wondering what do pictures have to do with extra help in English?" questioned Mara sounding annoyed with the way she was acknowledged

"Ask Mr. Green he looks like he understands how the pictures will help you."

Looking over at my friend I had never seen him so nervous before so I knew something bad was going to happen. He started to make the noises he usually does when he gets agitated and pulled the reed pipes he sometimes played out of his pocket. At the time I could only think how pointless it was but then Mara screamed.

Any other time I would have found my teacher turning into a half human half snake thing awesome but right then and there I wanted to scream. Even though I was terrified I got up. Letting my protective instincts take hold I got up and ran to my little sister before anything bad could happen. Across the room Lloyd started playing a song on his reed pipes that sounded like Mozart, which seemed to draw Ms. Connor's attention towards him.

"Your music will do nothing satyr."

"We'll see" was all Lloyd said before he continued to play.

All of a sudden vines grew out of the floor and started to bind the creature to the ground. Thinking her subdued Lloyd turned towards me only to be sent flying by a recovering Ms. Connors. Watching my friend go flying made me mad but I had to protect my sister so I took the full force of the hit when my teacher hit me with her snake like tail and knocked me to the floor. Despite the pain I got back up again only to jump in the way of another blow aimed at my sister. By then Lloyd was back on his feet only this time he had no shoes and he didn't have feet, instead he had hooves.

Now it looked like we were surrounded by monster on both sides. One a crazy snake lady the other a goat boy. Now scared out of her mind Mara began to scream, while I was still trying to pick myself up again. Deciding that I would die fighting to save Mara, I got back up once again and grabbed the nearest object I could find. Too bad it was only a text book because Ms. Connors only chuckled when it hit her. Following my lead Mara threw another one only for the same thing to happen.

Suddenly Lloyd got in front of us and began to once again play his reed pipes causing more vines to sprout from the floor. Turning around Lloyd handed me ring he always wore. It had the design of giant trees all around it except for the blood red gem stone in the middle. He then handed Mara a bronze knife Ms. Connors had dropped during all the commotion. At the time I was like what the heck she gets a knife and I get a ring.

"Hey Lloyd besides the fact you have hooves and we are fighting a snake women what am I supposed to do with this ring?"

"Press the gem stone on the ring and think of a sword and it should become one."

"Right like that can happen" I snapped sarcastically

"Just do it if you want to live" said the exasperated goat boy.

With out any better ideas of my own I pressed the gem and thought of a sword. In my hand appeared a sword that was about three feet long and made out of the same material as the knife. Now I could at least fight back. The vines didn't hold for long and once more my teacher tried to kill me. My instincts took over; I jumped out of the way of her tail and used her approaching fist as a springboard to vault over head. I didn't even have time to wonder how I did it before she attacked again. Now a sword appeared in both of her hands and I could only roll under the blades to avoid losing my head.

Getting back up on my feet I saw Mara sneak up behind the creature and stab her knife into it's back only for the armor it was wearing deflect the blow. The creature turned around and swung it blades only for me to run it through with my sword. Now with my blade impaled in her chest Ms. Connors could only scream as she crumbled into dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mara

Explanations

Hello my name is Mara Lagrange.

I'm twelve years old. Since my brother forgot to mention it we live in Baltimore Maryland. Like my brother I attend River End Middle School. My life was perfect until our new teacher came. Then it changed forever and not in a good way.

Well after our teacher turned to dust I thought that the day could not get anymore exciting. Of course I was wrong. Now that we just killed our already monstrous teacher we had to deal with the fact that my brother's friend had hooves.

I did not know how to react, part of me wanted to run away and pretend that this never happened; another didn't seem surprised and felt that this was perfectly normal. Tiberius seemed to have the exact same feelings. Following my gut I picked the obvious but stupid choice of staying. Now all I had to do was figure out what all of this meant.

"Start talking goat boy what was that thing."

"That was a Scythian Dracanae, a monster that has the upper half of a human female and serpent tails where their legs should be." answered the nervous satyr.

"Okay for what reason did it attack us and why did you not seem surprised by it?

"Well you see Ms. Connors was here to kill you because of the strong scent you and Tiberius give off. Also, the reason I wasn't surprised is because I suspected her of being a monster."

"What do you mean scent are you saying that we're catnip for monsters like you and her?" asked my now angry brother.

"First off I am not a monster. I am a satyr and it is my job to protect people like you from monsters and to answer your question in a way you are catnip for monsters. Now come on we have to leave I am sure your mother needs to hear about this."

Before we could ask any more questions Lloyd stomped off, put his shoes back on and told us to follow him. As he led us back to our house he explained a few more things. Such as our minds being hard wired for battle being the reason why we were able to do what we did back in the class room and that the reason for our dyslexia was that we are meant to actually read Ancient Greek. At the time I and my brother both thought that this was all a big joke. Next he explained that it was his job as a satyr to protect people like us from monsters so that we could go to a special place to be trained to survive, and that there were many others like us out in the world.

Pretty soon we arrived at our house where are mother sat waiting for us. Our mother is a short woman standing at about 5ft 5in with long brown hair that reaches the small of her back, and her eyes like mine our a light blue. Despite her short stature she is a beautiful woman that could move gracefully with the slightest of ease or take down someone without breaking a sweat. Right now she looked ready to take someone down.

It must have been mother's intuition because she knew right away that something was wrong. She quickly herded the three of us in the house and then shut and locked the door. She still seemed ready to fight but now seemed more relaxed. We were in for a long and hard conversation.

"What happened?" she quickly questioned looking in Lloyd's direction.

"Well Ms. Lagrange to tell the truth your children were attacked today after school by a monster. It may sound hard to believe but you must."

"I am not surprised I knew that this would happen eventually, both their fathers told me that it would. I am just surprised that did not happen sooner."

"Wait! You knew about this and never told us. Don't you think that would have been helpful? Mara and I almost died today." screamed my now enraged brother.

"No it is good that she did not tell you Tiberius because if you knew more monsters would have attacked you."

"Well is there anything else we should know now I mean Lloyd already explained that he is a satyr and it is his job to protect us from monsters like Ms. Connors." I asked finally involving myself in the conversation.

Looking heartbroken our mother responded "You must go with Lloyd to the place he told you about so that you can train to survive. Now before you can argue Tiberius it is for your own good so please just do as I ask. Go with Lloyd both of you and do your best to learn. Just know that I and your fathers will be proud of you."

That was the first time either of us had seen our mother cry and hopefully it would be the last. But now the conversation had me thinking mother had mentioned something about my and Tiberius's fathers. What did they have to do with all of this and why did mother make them seem important. For now it seemed that we would just have to wait and see what the future held for all of us.

In the next couple of hours we packed our things and got ready to leave. Lloyd explained that the place we were going was in New York near some place called Long Island. He described it as kind of like a summer camp for people like us to learn to fight and use the special abilities given to us by our parents. When asked what he meant he then shared with us the most heart stopping fact of all. Both Tiberius and I came from different fathers that were Olympian Gods.

At this point I was ready to fall over, after fighting a monster and finding out my brother's best friend was a goat from the waist down now they wanted me to believe that I was half god, Unlike me on the other hand Tiberius just stayed calm like this was all normal, and he listened as Lloyd and my mother told of the stories of others like us. Demi-Gods is what they called people like us and apparently there have been hundreds through out history that turned out to be Demi – Gods. Some examples given were Harry Houdini who was a son of Hermes the god of thieves explaining his ability to break out of locks; another was George Washington who was a son of Athena the goddess of wisdom which gave him a great strategic mind. Still the list went on and on.

When asked who our godly parents would be we were just told that we would have to wait to be claimed once we got to camp. Although Lloyd informed us not all Demi-Gods are claimed. On that cheerful note let us get back to the car trip.

In all it took about four hours to get there. About a quarter way up a hill our mother stopped the car and said that she could go no further. At first I just thought that it was just a strawberry field but as we got closer I saw everything clearer. There was a tree with a golden thing hanging from it guarded by something Lloyd called Peleus. Further down the hill there was a giant white house and a bunch of really weird looking building and cabins.

"Well here we are you two. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, the safest place in the world, for Demi-Gods."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiberius

First Impressions

So we just learned that my sister and I are the related to the Greek gods of ancient mythology, and for some reason I am able to accept this. I mean if anyone but my mother told me this I would have thought them to be completely insane, but now that I have seen Camp Half Blood I will believe anything. Now I just had to wait to see what would happen next

After my mother dropped us off midway up the hill, I could tell that my family would never be the same way again. Anyway Lloyd led us up to the top of the hill where he pointed out a tree with a thing called the Golden Fleece on it protected by a giant purple dragon named Peleus. Then he led us to a small manor like house called the Big House. Normally he explained that we would be introduced to Mr. D the camp director and Chiron the person that would train us but right now they had important things to take care of with all the new campers that had been arriving lately.

For now he just showed us all the different buildings around the camp. First, we got a tour of the arena and practice areas where other demi-gods that varied in age trained. As we walked by them they seemed to pay us minor interest, but most ignored us and continued with their activities. Next we went to the lake where girls with strangely elven features sat around, they were called naiads or river spirits. After staring dumbly at the spirits Mara unfortunately dragged me to the next place on the list the climbing wall. It was about fifty feet high which too many may have seemed bad, but it was even worse because on the way up you had to dodge lava!

Well now that that scare was over, we went to the amphitheater where shows were sometimes done and the dinning pavilion where all meals were eaten. Each god had a table where all of there demi-god children ate. We could only wonder which one we would sit at. Soon we were taken to the beginning of a forest, where Lloyd explained that monsters were put for us to train with, and capture the flag was played. Finally, an activity that actually seemed like something that would happen at a summer camp. Sadly before I could ask anymore questions the tour continued.

Finally the last part of the tour began with the cabins. Lloyd explained the concept to us like this, the first three cabins which were for Zeus, Hera and Poseidon, and the rest of the major god cabins followed in a U shape. The minor gods and Hades cabins were spread around them. Each cabin looked different for example one looked like an old Greek temple while another looked like a military barracks, other were covered in various things such as grape vines, flowers, and even bones. Each had a different feel that must have fit the god it was supposed to represent.

Finally when the tour was over, the signal for dinner sounded telling us to head to the pavilion. Here we finally got to meet Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. D was a short man with a small crop of black hair and a face that made you think he drank constantly, he was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt with black running shorts and an old pair of tennis shoes. From the look on his face he hated his job. Chiron on the other hand was very different he had brown curly hair and a scraggly beard; his clothes consisted of a shirt that said something that I read as Horses are not Centaurs, and to top it off he was in a wheel chair.

As we approached we saw the two playing a card game which we later learned was called pinochle. When we reached the table Mr. D finally seemed to notice us.

"Oh joy, look Chiron more demi-god brats to deal with." exclaimed the obviously bored camp director.

"Now now Mr. D there is no need for you to act like this every time a new hero arrives. In fact didn't a child of your own come here recently?

Taken aback the flabbergasted god quickly replied "That may be so but that does not mean I have to like it."

Seeming tired of arguments that must have happened quite regularly the wheel chair bound trainer just sighed out "Whatever you say Mr. D"

Finally tired of being treated like I wasn't there I decided to add to the conversation. "Excuse me but instead of acting like we can't hear you how about you let us introduce ourselves. Then you can tell us what we need to do. "With out anymore insults please."

At that point I must have made Mr. D mad because instead of having pupils now his eyes had a purplish fire in them. "Boy you would do well to know your place when talking to a god. I could destroy you with out a second thought and no one would try to stop me!"

Before I could reply Mara stepped in. "I am very sorry sir my brother speaks with out thinking sometimes. He meant no offense he and I are just getting used to everything we have learned. It is just a lot to take in all at once."

"Now this girl at least has respect. I will forgive you just this once boy, but do not cross me again. Do you understand."

"Yes sir I understand" I shot off rapidly.

Looking content the god finally introduced himself as Dionysus the god of wine and parties. (Hard to believe that he is a god)We gave our introduction as well and explained our relationship which for some reason seemed to surprise the two immortals. But what happened next really surprised me; Chiron stood up in his wheel chair and stepped out of it only to have instead of two legs the body of a horse. He explained that he was a centaur, and that he had been teaching demi-god heroes for over three thousand years. While he spoke you could see a great amount of pride mixed with sorrow in his eyes. One could only wonder about the countless number of heroes he had trained.

Chiron with inserts given by Lloyd explained more about what would happen while we were at camp. We would learn to fight with various weapons and the best way to defeat different types of monsters. Unfortunately we also would have to climb the wall and learn to read and write better in ancient Greek which I at least had minor knowledge about. The most important thing was to first find out who our godly parents where.

The reason for this was because a person was placed into a cabin based on who there Olympian parent was, and this allowed for a person to find out what abilities they would have. Now I could only imagine who my father was as the possible choices were listed, Mara was probably thinking the same thing I was. There were at least half a dozen possibilities. Now all we had to do was wait to be claimed which we were told would happen soon. Just then we were told to go eat with cabin eleven which was the Hermes cabin for now.


End file.
